


后半夜故事

by kylinkylin



Category: all居 景龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	后半夜故事

男人灌了半肚子酒，醉醺醺的躺在沙发上，百无聊赖的摁着手中的遥控器，频道调到了当地的成人台，熟悉的甜腻呻吟传入耳中，男人勉强睁开已经快阖上的眼睛打量着屏幕里交缠在一起的两具肉体，喝醉的人反应慢半拍，过了一会儿男人才后知后觉将眼前这张满是泪痕的脸和厨房里正在做饭的妻子的脸重叠在一起。

妈的。

男人因为打架斗殴被公司解雇，憋了一肚子火，正想找个由头在朱一龙身上发泄一下。

正好，这婊子自己送上门来。

这么想着，男人觉得自己的酒一下子就醒了，他坐起来往地上啐一口唾沫，冲着厨房的方向扯开嗓子大喊：“妈的！朱一龙！臭婊子，给我滚出来！”

厨房传来煤气灶被关上的咔哒声和拖鞋跟敲在地上的哒哒声，朱一龙系着围裙，举着锅铲从厨房小跑到客厅，却在撇到电视里的画面后顿住了脚步——他认出了那是他最近和一个新人演员拍的片子，但他不明白为什么一向看不起自己工作的丈夫会看这个，他转过头来看着自己的丈夫，“你怎么又喝酒了？真的不能再喝了....”

话还没讲完，男人就从沙发上腾的站起，三步并作两步走到了朱一龙面前，朱一龙看出了丈夫的不对劲，转身想逃，已然是迟了，才刚转身就被男人揪住头发往后一拖，朱一龙尖叫一声，整个人不受控制的往后倒去，手中的不锈钢锅铲砸到实木地板上，发出“咚”的一声闷响，像一把锤子敲在他心上。

“求求你.....别这样......”朱一龙的声音带上了哭腔，被男人家暴的回忆像深处的海水翻涌上来，冰冷且残酷，他控制不住的在男人怀里打折都有，祈求着。 

“妈的，婊子！贱货！你求别人干你的时候怎么不想想你家里还有个男人？”男人的嘴一张，什么污言秽语都往外冒，他一边骂骂咧咧的，一边揪着朱一龙的头发往浴室里走。

男人的步子迈得很大，朱一龙弓着腰，踉踉跄跄的跟着男人的步伐，他的腰之前因为拍戏受过伤，这样的姿势对他来说与酷刑无异，头皮上传来的疼痛让他的生理泪水不断从眼角涌出。

推开浴室的玻璃门，男人将朱一龙往里一甩，打开了花洒，冰冷的水自头顶倾盆而下，朱一龙下意识的往边上一躲，被男人狠狠一耳光甩翻在地，“操，老子给你洗干净点，千人骑的贱货，要不是你那个女人逼还有点味道，你以为老子愿意娶一个婊子？”

男人的话像锋利的刀插在朱一龙心口， 身体的疼痛比不上心里的痛，朱一龙咬着下嘴唇不让自己啜泣出声，男人曾经也不是这样的，男人也曾小心翼翼的将他捧在手心里，但没有什么是永垂不朽的。 

男人越说越气，干脆一把抓起花洒，蹲下去，捏住朱一龙的下颚，强迫他张开嘴，然后就举起花洒往朱一龙脸上浇，朱一龙挣扎着，用手推拒着男人，然而在男人眼中只是蜉蝣撼树，冰凉的水不停的冲进朱一龙的嘴巴和鼻子，他一边咳嗽一边控制不住的流泪，温热的液体刚涌出眼角就被冷水冲洗得一干二净。 

“不要.....求求你....走开....”

“龙哥？龙哥？龙哥醒醒？”

一声更比一声急切的呼唤召回了朱一龙的理智，他猛的睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是黄景瑜写满担忧的脸，橘色床头灯暖暖的亮在他头顶。

“没事吧龙哥？又梦到不开心的事情了？”

朱一龙愣愣的看着黄景瑜，没有回答，黄景瑜见状，抬手就要去摸朱一龙的脸，朱一龙还沉浸在刚刚的噩梦中，下意识的往后躲了一躲，随机反应过来这不是在梦里，他也早就和那个家暴男离婚了。

现在他的丈夫是黄景瑜。 

“对不起....景瑜.....我....”

“没关系，不用解释，也不用道歉，我知道的。”

黄景瑜打断了朱一龙的话，凑上去轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，伸手替他擦去眼泪，朱一龙这才发现自己流了许多眼泪，两鬓都凉凉的，他看着黄景瑜温柔的像含着一汪春水的眼睛，点了点头，轻声道：“嗯。”

黄景瑜拉了灯，室内又是一片漆黑了，一双强有力的手环住他的腰，将他整个人圈在怀里。

“睡吧，晚安，宝贝，我帮你挡住坏人。”

end


End file.
